Renascendo
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Como a morte pode matar e o nascimento pode reviver.


**Renascendo**

Andromeda ligava o rádio todo dia, esperando não ouvir notícias de seu marido. Remus e Tonks acompanhavam sua aflição, partilhando-a.

O dia em que o nome dele foi mencionado entre os dos mortos confirmados pelo Observatório Potter amanheceu claro, ironicamente. Entretanto, Andromeda soube que nunca mais veria o verdadeiro sol em sua vida.

Ela olhou para a filha e o genro, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Remus foi o único que retribuiu o olhar; Andromeda sentiu a dor nos olhos dele e imaginou a razão dela, Ted fora absolutamente contra o casamento dele com Nymphadora. Então, ela encarou a filha, que olhava para a mesa com uma das mãos segurando a cabeça e a outra a barriga onde abrigava seu primeiro filho.

Andromeda se aproximou da filha. Sabia que ela não podia sentir fortes emoções, mas como dizer aquilo a Nymphadora naquele momento?

- Remus, eu acho melhor levar Nymphadora para o quarto, ela precisa descansar.

- E a senhora? – Perguntou Remus preocupado.

- Estarei bem, fique com Nymphadora.

O choque de Tonks fora tão forte que ela não esboçou reação quando Remus a ergueu em seus braços com certa dificuldade e levou-a até o quarto que dividiam.

Quando deu por si, Tonks percebeu que estava deitada em sua cama, Remus ao lado dela segurando sua mão com força.

- Minha mãe…? – Perguntou com a voz fraca, como se fosse difícil fazê-la sair.

- Mandei meu Patrono para Molly e McGonagall logo que te trouxe para cá. Elas estão ao lado de sua mãe agora, não se preocupe, - disse apertando sua mão e levando-a aos seus lábios.

- Oh Remus! – Exclamou Tonks se jogando contra o marido.

Naquela noite, quando se deitaram, Tonks logo adormeceu e Remus ficou observando-a; ainda podia ver as manchas das lágrimas no rosto de Tonks. Ele se preocupava, pois, naquela altura da gravidez, ela não deveria ter tido um choque tão grande.

Pouco mais de uma semana depois, nada mudou muito. Tonks parecia cada vez mais pálida e sem vontade de viver; Andromeda tentava manter a aparência calma e forte para não preocupar a filha, mas não conseguia esconder o quanto a notícia da morte do marido a perturbara. Remus tentava animar as duas, mas nunca fora um bom otimista.

Ocorreu durante a madrugada. Remus, que acordava ao menor ruído de Tonks, escutou um gemido.

- Está nascendo, Remus!

O homem se sentiu perdido e incapaz de responder àquela afirmativa. Já haviam concordado que o parto de Tonks deveria ser realizado dentro de casa, pois tanto ela quanto Remus eram procurados como suspeitos de pertencer à Ordem da Fênix. Andromeda e Molly, as únicas da Ordem que já haviam tido filhos, ajudá-la-iam.

Lembrando-se rapidamente do que haviam combinado, Remus correu para chamar Andromeda e Molly. A primeira respondeu à primeira batida do genro e logo foi para o lado da filha; a segunda surgiu alguns minutos depois à porta acompanhada por Arthur e Ginny.

Quando Molly entrou no quarto, Remus ofereceu a Arthur e Ginny um copo de cerveja amanteigada, que eles aceitaram.

- Sei o que está sentindo, Remus. Eu senti o mesmo em cada uma das sete vezes que Molly entrou em trabalho de parto. Não se preocupe, logo você terá seu filho nos braços.

Remus respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a andar pela sala. Estava exausto, mas parecia incapaz de ficar quieto. Arthur e Ginny ficaram observando-o dar o que pareciam ser milhares de voltas em torno do cômodo, até que Molly surgiu à porta do corredor com um sorriso no rosto.

- Parabéns, Remus, é um menino! – Disse Molly quando Remus olhou para ela ansioso.

A mulher abriu espaço para ele passar e o seguiu, acompanhada pelo marido e a filha.

Quando entrou no quarto, a cena que viu o deixou novamente sem reação, mas então de felicidade. Andromeda acariciava os cabelos da filha, sem desviar os olhos do pequeno embrulho que ela segurava. Tonks parecia cansada, mas a cor voltara para o seu rosto e o brilho habitual aos seus olhos.

Ao perceber a presença de Remus, Andromeda cedeu seu lugar ao lado de Tonks para que ele pudesse ver o filho de perto. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se, passando o braço sobre os ombros da esposa em um abraço. Tonks deitou a cabeça no peito de Remus e os dois observaram a criança.

Era um recém-nascido enrugado e vermelho, como o habitual. Tão pequeno e delicado que Remus achou que parecia poder quebrar ao menor descuido. A princípio, achou que era moreno, como era comum entre os membros da família de Andromeda. Depois, percebeu que eles eram cor de palha como os dele costumavam ser antes dos fios brancos aparecerem. Só quando os poucos fios se tornaram vermelho-sangue, Remus percebeu:

- Ele é como você, Tonks! – Exclamou surpreso, o que provocou risadas de todos os presentes.

- Ted Remus Lupin. Se você concordar, querido, - disse Tonks com um sorriso que parecia conter ao mesmo tempo felicidade e tristeza.

- Concordo e me sinto honrado, - disse o homem encarando os olhos da esposa, ambos com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos.

_Obrigado, Teddy. Você nos devolveu a vida que a morte do seu homônimo avô havia nos roubado._


End file.
